Redfire, The Lost Son Of Tamaran
by SaurusRock625
Summary: During a grueling fight against Albedo and his recreated Ultimatrix, Ben makes a startling discovery. He's not really of this dimension of his and is a royal of alien blood! Rearmed with his old Ultimatrix, Ben Tennyson, or Redfire, now fights new villains in his home dimension as a member of the Teen Titans! What'll happen now?
1. Chapter 1

_**This idea came to me when I was watching a couple of episodes of Teen Titans. More specifically, the episode titled "How Long Is Forever?". And it got me to thinking about this particularly unusual story. I hope you guys like it, because I kinda thought it up on the fly.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Ben 10 or Teen Titans!***_

* * *

"Let me tell you something, Slade Joseph Wilson!" = Normal Speech

 _'Let me tell you something, Slade Joseph Wilson!' = Thoughts_

 _"Let me tell you something, Slade Joseph Wilson!" = Telepathic Speech_

 **"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, SLADE JOSEPH WILSON!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Awakening Redfire…**_

* * *

In the heat of battle against Albedo, Ben Tennyson was attempting to overpower the now evolved Arachnichimp that Albedo had transformed into thanks to his newly recreated Ultimatrix. But this version of Ultimate Spidermonkey was different from the one that Ben used to transform into.

Whenever Ben had turned into Ultimate Spidermonkey, he gained a large gorilla-like body with purple skin and black fur. Ben's version of Ultimate Spidermonkey has three pairs of eyes. He has lost Spidermonkey's tail and extra pair of arms, but they are replaced with two pairs of retractable spider legs that can fold into his waist. Ultimate Spidermonkey wears the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on his chest.

Unlike the Evolved Arachnichimp that Ben used to transform into, Albedo's version of Ultimate Spidermonkey looked darker and more sinister, having more traits from a spider. He still looked like a gorilla, but now he has six gorilla arms instead of four retractable spider legs on his sides. His fur had also darkened to be black while the exposed skin was a more pale purple color. On each shoulder is a set of two spikes that look like spider hairs, and he has a set of spider fangs on the sides of his lower jaws.

Unfortunately for Ben, as he was wrestling with Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey as Four Arms, the Omnitrix had timed out and he reverted back to normal. But he hadn't seemed to realize this, as his strength hadn't dwindled in the least. And Albedo was now using two arms each to hold back Ben's arms while his third pair of arms helped brace himself against the ground.

"It seems you still haven't realized it yet, have you, Tennyson?" Albedo asked, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Realized… what?" Ben grunted.

"Your Omnitrix. It timed out some time ago." Albedo elaborated.

"What?! Seriously?!" gasped Ben.

While keeping up the pressure, Ben looked himself over and saw that Albedo was right. No longer was he the Tetramand he once was. Now, he was human once again, but he felt no change in his physical strength from when he was the transformation he calls Four Arms.

"Then how am I…?"

"It would seem as though, through the constant use of your Omnitrix in battle, your body learned from the experience. Merely FEELING that level of power from your stronger aliens was enough to push you to new heights." Albedo theorized.

And he was quite astounded. The part of him that is a scientist was very curious about this rapid adaptation ability that humans seem to possess. Ben, more so, than others.

"I didn't think such a thing was possible. You're a true prodigy. Like few I've ever seen." Albedo admitted.

"I only wish I could be happy about that." Ben grunted, struggling to keep his enemy at bay.

"You should be. The power's all yours without the Omnitrix even being active. Embrace it."

"Yeah, except for one problem. You… I've given everything I've got, and I still can't stop you! You're too strong!" growled Ben.

Albedo smirked, knowing at long last, he'd defeated his adversary. The very same human he's wanted dead since he first created his Omnitrix copy before Azmuth disabled it. And now, he was finally going to get that chance!

"Then give up and accept your inevitable death!"

With that, Albedo lifted Ben from the ground and threw him at the very same building they'd been previously fighting in. With a pained grunt, Ben hit the wall hard and got stuck in it. Unable to escape or block the serious punches to the face and abdomen that he was now getting from Albedo.

All Rook, Fistina, Argit and Magister Patelliday could do was watch as the real Ben Tennyson was beaten to well within an inch of his life. Something no one was used to seeing. They were much more used to seeing him doing the beating on a bunch of criminals and villains. Not the other way around. And yet, here he is, being killed by Albedo, of all people.

As for Ben, he didn't understand what it was, but he could feel something primal deep within his being trying to take control. Something that he could tell has been there for his whole life.

' _Could this be the 'Spark of the Anodite' that grandma Verdona spoke of when she first arrived on Earth?'_ Ben mentally asked himself through the pain.

Even as Abedo proceeded to rip the new Omnitrix off of Ben's wrist and destroy it, drawing blood in the process, Ben searched his inner self for this strange power he was feeling. And he could tell that this new energy was something other than Mana.

' _No… whatever this power is… it's not Mana. It's not magic like Hex and Charmcaster use… It feels stronger… more natural somehow. And whatever it is, I know that I can use it to defeat Albedo and end this! Now… COME FORTH AND DESTROY!'_

As Albedo went to punch Ben and rip his heart out, he was surprised to find his fist intercepted by Ben's hand. Everyone gasped as they saw something happening to Ben. His skin began to darken until it was an orange pigment rather than the light tan he once had. His hair also began to grow longer and became more of a scarlet red color as opposed to its once light brown color.

But it was what happened when he raised his head up that caused everyone to gasp.

Ben's irises had changed from their vibrant green color to a deep maroon red. And the whites of his eyes had changed to be a lighter shade of red. A bright red light began to gather in his eyes as Ben growled and let out a war cry.

Then, to everyone's astonishment, he shot twin beams of red energy from his eyes and sent Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey flying back from the impact. The shot, being at such close range, managed to knock him out and revert Albedo to his damaged human form. There were severe burns on Albedo's chest, and the front of his shirt and jacket had been burnt away as the Galvan trapped in human form groaned in pain and attempted to breathe easier.

Once the fight was over, Ben finally felt the combination of his injuries plus his own fatigue take hold. He slumped over and closed his eyes, letting himself drift into unconsciousness.

But as Plumbers and paramedics arrived on the scene, no one had any idea of the crazy events that were about to be set off because of this new transformation of Ben's and the destruction of Azmuth's Omnitrix.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see lots of great reviews. Now, I'm gonna go and work on some of my other stories in the meantime. I'm looking to update Team JNPR's Adventures in Chaotic next, so be on the lookout for that one.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, I can't believe how many positive reviews I got for this story! Thanks a bunch, you guys. Your reviews really make writing worthwhile for me. Now, let's get on with this chapter, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own Ben 10 or Teen Titans!***_

* * *

 _ **A Life-saving Ultimatrix!**_

* * *

Lying unconscious and hooked up to several life support devices at Plumbers HQ was Ben Tennyson. Although, he still had these odd changes to his body that made him look nothing like he should. He still has orange skin and red hair, but his hair's been pulled into a low ponytail to keep it out of the way. The damage that he suffered from Albedo beating him like a conga drum after the Omnitrix timed out was quite extensive.

He has several broken ribs, a long crack in his skull, a small fracture in his jaw, his arm is broken in three places after Albedo ripped the Omnitrix off of him, and he's suffering a lot of internal bleeding. And despite all of the life support devices hooked up to him, it doesn't look good for him.

Especially since it looks like his body has stopped healing altogether.

This is the very scene that Azmuth has come upon. Once he learned of Ben's fight with Albedo, the recreation of the Ultimatrix, the destruction of Ben's Omnitrix and the boy's strange new transformation, he immediately teleported to Earth to find out what was going on. Once he saw just how bad the damage to Ben really was, he grew very concerned and very curious about this transformation.

Currently, he was looking at Ben's blood under a microscope to try and figure out why the boy looked the way he does, and why he's not healing.

"So, what's the prognosis, Azmuth?" Gwen asked.

She was very concerned for her cousin, and doesn't like what's happened to him as of late. When Rook told her that Ben was able to hold back Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey after changing back from Four Arms, she was actually quite impressed. She didn't think such a thing was possible.

But right now, she's more concerned about her cousin's health and well-being. He's in no condition to do anything until they figure out what's wrong.

"Well, there's two things I've learned from observing Ben's blood. Apparently, he was never a human to begin with. That human form he was in for most of his young life was nothing more than some type of second skin that was meant to act as a form of camouflage. As a result, even though he desperately needs a transfusion, you mustn't give him human blood. He'll need blood from the alien species that he really is. The problem is, I don't know what he is. I've never seen or even heard about an alien species of humanoids with orange skin, red hair and the ability to shoot energy blasts." Azmuth reported.

He then looked at Ben with some amount of sorrow in his eyes. This next bit of information was going to be hard for everyone to hear.

"I also learned why he's not healing. Due to near constant use of the Omnitrix since he last put it on, his body has become reliant on the bio-energy of the Codon Stream to live. It's as essential to his very survival as his heart and lungs! Without the Omnitrix and the bio-energy it provides, I'm afraid Ben Tennyson will not survive the night."

That drew gasps of shock from everyone in the room. They had no idea the Omnitrix was THAT vital for its wearer's survival! Gwen found herself tearing up at the very thought of losing her cousin. Alien or not, he's still family.

"Can… can you build a new one?" she stuttered.

"I'm afraid it would take too long to create an entirely new Omnitrix from scratch. Even if I worked without sleep, it would take me at LEAST a week and a half just to construct the core alone. I'm afraid that Ben would be dead long before then. I'm sorry… but there's nothing I can do for him. The best we can do for him is make his remaining time in the land of the living as comfortable as possible, and… let nature take its course." Azmuth replied, a single tear falling from his eye.

"You do not have to build another Omnitrix!" Rook suddenly said, getting everyone's attention. "Albedo recreated and upgraded the old Ultimatrix, remember? Perhaps if we use that, it will supply Ben with the necessary bio-energy that his body now needs in order to survive."

Azmuth stroked his beard in thought. This Revonnahgander has a good head on his shoulders to think of something he hadn't been able to in his emotionally unstable state.

"It could work! The Ultimatrix draws on the energy of the Codon Stream just as the Omnitrix does. If we hurry and replace it, it might just do the trick!" Azmuth admitted.

"Then it's a good thing I confiscated it from Albedo while he was still knocked out. He won't be needing it anymore." Max said, bringing in the device.

Being careful of the IV drip in Ben's left arm, he placed the Ultimatrix onto his hand. The band clicked as it secured itself in place and it beeped a few times, showing that it has keyed itself into Ben's DNA code. It still remained red, but that really didn't matter much.

All that matters is that it seems to have worked. Ben's heart rate is beginning to even out and his breathing became easier. Looks like Ben is going to pull through this ordeal.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **There's this chapter. Now, a little word of advice about the poll I have up on my profile. The one for the Chaotic Tribe Kion should ally himself with in my newest story. When you're voting, don't choose the tribe you THINK would work best for Kion. Vote for the tribe that you loved the most when Chaotic was still on TV and computer. Hope to see more votes, and lots of reviews. Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm happy to see that people still like this story. Here's a little bit of a dilemma I'm having, though. In regards to Ultimate Humungousaur, do I want to use his Ultimate Alien form, his Omniverse form, or do I want to use his Ultimate Alien Ultimate Form with the colors of his Omniverse form? Either way, it probably means Ultimate Humungousaur won't be appearing anytime soon. In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Ben 10 or Teen Titans!***_

* * *

 _ **Siblings Reunite!**_

* * *

In the universe of DC, everything was peaceful as per usual at Titans Tower. Robin was looking at some data on the main computer in an attempt to find any leads on this Slade character, Raven was reading, Cyborg and Beast Boy had gotten into one of their famous meat/tofu debates, and Starfire was in the kitchen preparing a dish from her home planet. Like I said, peaceful.

But as Starfire started to put away some of the dishes she'd used to prepare the food, her mind wasn't entirely on the task at hand. She grew saddened as she remembered that something traumatic happened on this very day.

 _'Today is the day the Gordanians first invaded Tamaran. The day he went missing… I still miss him every day of my life.'_

Just then, Starfire tensed up and her hands went slack, causing her to drop the plates she was carrying. Their resulting crashing sound caught the attention of the other Titans, as Starfire was known to never drop anything when working in the kitchen.

Suddenly, they were forced to their feet as Starfire's eyes began glowing a bright green as her own green fire began to surround her in a pillar of flame. But within the pillar, something strange was going on with Starfire. Her left eye began to glow dark red as flecks of red fire began to mix with the green. But as this happened, Starfire began to notice a strange and familiar sensation reawakening deep within her subconscious.

" _What's happening? Where am I?"_ asked a voice that was both foreign and familiar to Starfire.

" _Hello?"_ she telepathically called out.

She looked to her side and saw something forming from the red fire of the pillar. It was a humanoid male with glowing red eyes that were very familiar. So familiar in fact, that it made Starfire gasp in shock.

She knows exactly who this is. The hair may be longer and he may be taller. His voice may have deepened, but it was the eyes that gave him away to her.

Those eyes… Starfire KNOWS those eyes.

 _"Redfire…? Brother, is that you?"_ she asked.

 _"Redfire? Who's Redfire?"_ the figure asked, raising an eyebrow. _"You must have the wrong guy, miss, because my name's not Redfire. It's Ben. Ben Tennyson."_

 _"No, you are wrong, brother! You may have lost your memories of your past life, but that is something to be expected. You were only four when you disappeared all those years ago. But I can tell as I look into your eyes. You are my younger twin brother, Redfire of Tamaran! And it is I, Starfire, your older twin sister!"_

The figure, who we now know is Ben/Redfire, looked as though he didn't want to believe this girl standing before him. Starfire… the very mention of this name stirred something within the darkest recesses of his mind. His eyes widened as he saw visions of a memory flash before his eyes.

There appeared to be a younger version of himself playing around with two little girls in a lush garden filled with alien plant life. One of them looked like a younger version of Starfire, the other girl looked to be two years older than both of them, and had black hair and purple eyes with lighter skin.

All three of them tumbled around on the ground, laughing as they played and just had fun like children do. Then he saw two grownups walk out into the garden to meet up with the children. One of them was a man with black hair, the other was a woman with the same auburn hair that Starfire has.

As he snapped back to reality, he knew exactly what had happened, and that Starfire was telling the truth.

 _"I… I remember now…! Every bit of it! Tell me, sister, how do I get to where you are now?"_ Ben asked.

 _"I do not know. I believe you are currently in a comatose state, and so a link has been established between us. I believe that if you have a strong enough energy source, you will be able to solidify and interact with this world as if it were the world your physical body is currently residing in. But where can we find such an energy source?"_

Ben thought about this and knew of only one energy source that could possibly help in this situation. The Omnitrix was able to freely access the bio-energy residing in the Codon Stream in order for him to transform into various types of aliens. But he knew that wouldn't work. Albedo made sure of that in their last fight.

But that's when he felt something odd on his hand. He looked down and was shocked to find the recreated Ultimatrix on his hand. He had no idea how it got there, nor did he really care at the moment. All he knows is that he has the energy needed to help them out here.

He reached for the Ultimatrix and instinctively knew how to activate it. The core popped up, and he saw that the selection system was similar to when he had gotten the Omnitrix when he was ten years old. This time, it seemed to show an image of himself. With nothing to lose, he pressed down on the Ultimatrix core and was engulfed in a flash of red light that not only intensified the brightness and heat of the flames, but also dispersed them just as quickly.

When it was done, the other Titans were greeted to the sight of Starfire standing in front of another Tamaranean, a male who looked to be around Star's age, if a little younger.

He was taller than Starfire by about a foot, and his skin was a darker shade of orange with long scarlet red hair tied in a low ponytail. His eyes were glowing red, and he was wearing an outfit that was a dark red bodysuit that hugged his body and showed off his lean yet strong muscle tone. He also wore black shoes that looked similar to those that Piccolo from Dragon Ball Z wears, along with black gloves and a battle jacket that were the same style as Vegeta's armor in Dragon Ball Z Resurrection 'F'. The battle jacket was primarily black with silver straps and silver armor over the abs.

Finally, this strange Tamaranean was also wearing an odd device over his left hand. It looked almost like a gauntlet of sorts and didn't seem to hinder the movement or grip of the hand even with a glove underneath it. The device was red in color with four black squares that were located where the knuckles generally were. It also has these four white 'spikes' sticking out from a circular dial with a red hourglass mark in it.

The glow in both Tamaraneans' eyes died down and revealed the strangers eyes to have a color palette similar to Starfire's, only in red. The irises were a dark maroon color with the sclera being a lighter shade of red. If not for his own obvious heritage, one might have mistaken that for lack of sleep or a bad case of pinkeye.

"Whoa…!" gasped Cyborg.

"No way!" Raven managed to breathe out.

"Dude!" gasped Beast Boy.

"Starfire, what happened? Who is this guy?" Robin asked.

After a moment of silence, Starfire walked toward the stranger and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was solid. The strange method he used worked like a charm.

"Friends, I would like to introduce you all to my twin brother, Redfire. He was named that because of his red eyes and red starbolt fire." Starfire said, introducing him.

The boy scratched his head, not quite used to being called by that name.

"Being called by my real name is going to take some getting used to. So for now, just call me Ben."

The Titans were in shock. Starfire has a brother? Then why has she never mentioned him before? And where has he been all this time?

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry, still a short chapter, but at least I got this part out, just to explain to everybody what the situation is between Ben and Starfire. Hope this clears some things up, and I'll see you all next time!**_


End file.
